Emo Diedara
by smexygaara
Summary: Diedara the new emo kid at the st cuddles high school. he hates it later on in the year he get based! will he be able to stop himself or can you help him little lemon Deidara emo! LAME ENDING! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE


"oh great another year antoher high school un"

This is deidara the aveage high school emo. You know the ones that do all the bad ass stuff like not listening to teachers, chuwing gum in class, writing emo poems on the whiteborad. Ok i made the last one up but still he his the aveage emo. It's always the same with diedara he stays at a school for one year then he and his mum have to move. They have to move because deidara gets expelled from each high school he goes to, and the is no more high schools left in the area.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" diedara sceams, as his mothers car pulls up at the gate of yet another high school. there deidara stood in his black outfit with his mouth wide open. He was staring at a sign it said "st cuddles high school" and undernieth that was "keep smiling". Deidara turn around, to see his mother had allready left. His only way out was gone.

"Man my life just got worst un if it possablly can"

As he slowly entered the gates of the high school. "omg no why are the class rooms named like this un" He looked down at his room card (card that shows what room his class is) and it said "love 7" "what have i got myself into?" Diedara slowley opened the door to his classroom a walked straight into the room not bothering to look up at his class mates or his teacher. Not many people knew what to make of deidara, mabye it's because his a blonde haired emo. He didn't want to die his hair black because he din't see the ponit in wasting hair die on something so meaning less as himself.

"ok let' get started on todays lesson"

After hearing those words Diedara reached into his pokcet and pulled out his ipod. He put the earphones in his ears and pushed the play button on the ipod. He bgain to listen to all sorts of emo music, as he waited for school to end.

* 6 long hours later *

ding, ding, ding "finally" deidara said as he sat up from his desk

"Diedara may i speak with you?" the teacher asked

"meh fine" and deidara walked over to the teacher

"Diedara if your ever going to make friends then you should sit next to other kids, Not by yourself in the back of the room"

"i will do what i feel like now just leave me alone and stay out of my life" and he walked out.

*different POV (yay)

The rest of the weeks were fine untill thursday the 17th of july. I was doing the normel things i do at lunch. Sit under my tree and listen to music, but then i felt a hand grab the collar of my shirt. My earphone feel out of my ear.

"hey little blonde emo" the buff guy that was holding my collar said

"You look so sad what happened you dad die Mahhahahaha"

"yes he did" i said in a faded vocie (just thinking of how he did made little tears fill my eyes)

"oh is the little emo gonna cry hahaha i will give you some thing to cry about"

"wack" i felt the sharp pain hit my back as he lifted me up and through me at the wall. i just sat there letting the pain sink in, Then i sat up with my hurting back up againset the cold brick wall.

"hahaha this guys a pussy, take that you pussy"

"boom" he punched my cold face. That punch made my mouth bleed and i didn't have the power to sit back up. Man it hurt, it hurt so much, i opened my eye just to see the buff man walking towards me. There were people crowed around me and him they just larghed. They didn't feel what i feel.

"get up emo" the buff guy once again grabbed my collar a lifted me off the ground. then "smack" he sent me flying, But this time with a massive punch. I felt abit dizzy as i scraped my hole body across the rough ashfelt i could feel my skinned ripping of as i skided. I finally stopped skidding and open one eye only to close it again as i felt my self pass out.

When i woke up again i was at home asleep on my bed. I sat up only to feel the pain hit me again.

"ah dam this world un" i spoke

"i try to live and learn but no- one will let me" i began to cry as i put my sore hands over my cold bruised face.

"Thats it this world has pushed me to the edge"

"diedara are you awake?" my mum spoke

"i'm sorry mum but i can't take this any longer" i toke my sore hand and reached under my bed. I pulled out i giant knife and put it at my neck.

"game over world un you will cause me no more pain"

*your POV *

"lets see 19 un street i think this is the right house" you have had a huge crush on diedara ever since you saw him, And when you saw him get based you knew that you had to tell him how you fell. I mean his father died not to long ago and to get based like that you wounder if it will be to much for him to handle. You walk up to the front door and knock softly. The door opens and the is a blonde haired women was there

"can i help you?" she asked

"um yes is diedara here?" you ask

"yeah his room is upstairs frist on the left"

"thank you"

you run up stairs hoping your not to late.

*Diedaras POV *

"knock knock" my door is knocking? oh is most likey mum. so i stand up with the knife still in my hand and open the door to find a cute girl at my bedroom door. The frist thing she looks at is my face then my hand witch is holding a huge knife.

*your POV *

"omg" you said and your coved my mouth. diedara has a knife in his hand does that mean his gonna.... gonna kill himself?. your eyes are now flooding with tears. you jumpright at him knocking him over. You hear a small cry from diedara as you hold him close. You wack the knife out of his hand and hug him as you cry.

"Diedara were you going to kill your self? you whimper, he heard what you said and sat up and tucked his knees into his chest. He lowers his head on to his knees and said

"yes i was, BUT WHO CARES!!" he scearms you see his pants become wet at the top of his knees. He was crying

"NO ONE IN THIS WORLD NEEDS ME SO WHATS THE PONIT!!" he lifts his head and looks you at you. You move forward and kiss him on the lips softley then you say

"i need you diedara, i love you" He looks up at you you can hardley see it but he's is blushing. A tear falls from his eyes as he shuffles over to you and hugs you

"and right now i need you" he says as he holds you close. this is the happyiest feeling in the world. To be able to comfet the one you love.


End file.
